Sango's love
by Yugilover
Summary: Sango's true feelings come out when one of the members die. How will the others react to all of this? Will InuYasha actually be nice? Read to find out! Chapter 7 is now up!
1. Sangos mishaps

I don't own any of the InuYasha characters even though I wish I could own Miroku. InuYasha is my favorite anime.

Chapter 1

"Kagome wait up!" InuYasha cried after Kagome. They had just fought over whether Kagome was going home again or not.

"InuYasha leave me alone! I told you, I'm going home and that's final!" Kagome yelled. Kagome and the rest of the gang had just got the rest of the jewel. Sango and Shippo were watching patiently.

"How can you two be fighting at a time like this? For heaven's sake Miroku got killed by SesshoMaru just yesterday and you're acting like nothing happened!" Sango began to cry. Sango had been deeply in love with the perverted monk. She never told anyone, not even the monk. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other with worried faces. After Miroku died they learned how much in love with him Sango was.

"Sorry Sango. It's just you guys can't really expect me to leave here in the federal time, can ya?" Sango just glared at Kagome. InuYasha was looking up ahead. "InuYasha?" Kagome asked softly. InuYasha was growling.

"He's here. That bastard Koga." InuYasha drew out the Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked at the ground. After Koga kidnapped her for the second time, when InuYasha and the rest of the group were badly injured after fighting Naraku, Kagome fell in love with him.

"Sit boy." Kagome muttered. InuYasha went falling to the ground. "InuYasha go away. I need to talk to Koga. And no eavesdropping!" Kagome looked at InuYasha. InuYasha nodded his head. Shippo went over to InuYasha.

"Now why would she want to talk to Koga? Did he do something to her when he took her?" Shippo asked while jumping on InuYasha's blood stained hair. "I forgot how much of your brother's blood you got on your hair InuYasha." Shippo said softly. InuYasha snorted.

"Koga wait up!" Kagome called to Koga who was drinking some water out of a nearby river. Koga looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "What?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Your clothes!" Koga yelled out. For Kagome was wearing a small blue tank top and light blue short jean shorts. Kagome turned bright red. "Oh sorry Kagome. Have you re-decided your decision about being my mate?" Koga got up and walked towards Kagome. Kagome looked at the ground. 'What should I tell him? If I tell him the truth InuYasha will get his heart broken again.' Kagome thought. She sighed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to travel with InuYasha, me, and the rest of the group." Kagome blurted out. She knew that this would never work out. She didn't even ask InuYasha yet.

"Is mutt face ok with it?" Koga sneered. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Why couldn't those two just get along?' Kagome thought while getting stressed. Koga was getting impatient. Kagome was refusing to answer.

"Just come with me okay? Please Koga?" Kagome added when she saw the look of doubt in Koga's eyes. Koga agreed and they walked back to the rest of the group. InuYasha looked like he was ready to draw out the Tetsusaiga. "Shippo, Sango come here please!" Kagome yelled out. Shippo came with Myoga on his head. Sango came back riding Kirara.

"My lady Kagome what is that wolf doing here?" Myoga asked. Kagome just shook her head. How was she going to tell them that she wanted Koga to travel with them? I mean InuYasha would never agree to it unless

"Well I know you all hate Koga." Kagome looked at InuYasha alone. He looked had no idea what Kagome was leading up to. "But he is a good fighter and after Naraku. He has shown us his power before. Let's give him three pieces of the jewel, the three that are not connected to the rest of the jewel." She looked at everyone to see what they were thinking. Shippo didn't care neither did Sango. It was InuYasha who looked like he was ready to kill both Koga and Kagome. 'InuYasha' Kagome was about ready to cry. She didn't know why though. It wasn't as if she was in love with InuYasha or anything. "I also want him to travel with us. I have thought about this a whole hell of a lot." Kagome finished her speech with that. 'Not exactly the best ending.' Kagome sighed.

"Are you insane? There is no way we can have him travel with us!" InuYasha yelled as soon as Kagome finished. Kagome looked away from InuYasha. Koga came up and put his arm around her waist. Sango looked at Shippo. It would have to be up to them to decide whether he could travel with them or not.

"It's always up to us isn't it Shippo?" Sango asked quietly so nobody but Shippo heard. Shippo sighed. Shippo and Sang looked up in time to see Koga try to kiss Kagome on the lips. InuYasha's eyes were popping out of his face and his mouth was wide open. Kagome pushed herself away from Koga before he kissed her though. Kagome shook her head.

"You stupid wolf beast!" InuYasha yelled with all of his anger. He wasn't going to let Koga get away with that. Kagome was shaking her head. Everything was going wrong. InuYasha drew out the Tetsusaiga. "I'll kill you Koga! You've gone too far this time!" And with that InuYasha jumped at Koga. Koga pushed Kagome out of the way and was laughing.

"Gullible mutt." Koga muttered. He was not going to let InuYasha live. If he killed InuYasha he could finally have Kagome. Kagome ran over to Sango. She was pouting. Sango was sitting down watching the two demons fight. Kagome realized then she wanted this to end. It was clear that they both were in love with her. The winner would have her and the only way to have a clear winner would be somebody dying.

"Lady Kagome you must stop this! At this rate Koga will be dead with out even giving InuYasha a fight. Cause if I'm correct you took the shards Koga had, right?" Myoga said looking at Kagome. 'Oh he's right.' Kagome thought. She sighed. All she really wanted was to go home and never have to see anyone from this time again.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could. InuYasha once again fell to the ground. "INUYASHA, KOGA STOP FIGHTING!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could again. They both looked over at Kagome. She was crying.

"Kagome" InuYasha muttered. He put the Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard. He didn't want to upset Kagome. Koga just sat down. InuYasha gave him some serious injuries to the point that Kagome and InuYasha took his shards. "Koga do as you wish" InuYasha walked up to Koga. He put his hand out. This surprised Koga. 'Why is mutt face being so nice to me?' Koga questioned silently. He took InuYasha's hand. Koga nodded his head then ran off. InuYasha smiled. "Thanks Kogaâ€. This is for Kagome." InuYasha kept muttering.

"Um Lord InuYasha where is Kagome?" Myoga asked out of the blue. InuYasha immediately turned around.

"What she's gone? Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Sango was looking at the ground. "What do you know Demon slayer?" InuYasha asked angrily. Sango looked up into his eyes.

"If she wanted you to know she would've told you don't you think Half Breed?" Sango replied. InuYasha was growling. Shippo was digging into the ground. "Shippo hat are you doing?" Sango asked sweetly. Shippo got done digging and froze. Sango was coming over by Shippo. Shippo saw this.

"NO! Lady Sango you mustn't come over here!" Shippo was yelling frantically. This confused everyone that was there.

"But Shippo why?" Sango asked confused. "Oh!" Sango exclaimed when she saw what Shippo dug up. It was Miroku's body. "Miroku" Sango was close to crying. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara turned into the huge demon form. Sango jumped on her and rode off. Shippo was still standing on Miroku's body.

"There has to be a way to bring him back to life! There just has to be!" Shippo was crying.

"You want to make it like it was before... Sango happy." InuYasha said quietly. InuYasha went and picked up Shippo. "Shippo don't worry yourself sick okay, you little brat." InuYasha said recovering to his normal mean self. Shippo started to laugh.

"InuYasha you are such a big bully!" Shippo yelled. "But shouldn't we start looking for Kagome?" Shippo was also back to his original self. InuYasha nodded his head.

"Stupid wolf boy must have took her somewhere again." InuYasha growled. "Sango" InuYasha shook his head. He couldn't believe how much he had grown to care for the group he traveled with. InuYasha was desperately looking for Kagome. 'Kagome' InuYasha thought pitifully. InuYasha now fully understand his feelings for Kagome. He was madly in love with her. "Kagome where are you?" InuYasha yelled.

Sango went back over to Miroku's body. "Why Miroku? Why did you die before we became anything? I loved you... I still love you. how could you do this to me? MIROKU!" Sango yelled still crying


	2. InuYasha's plans

'I can't concentrate... InuYasha...I'm sorry...now you'll never have to see me again. I won't be ale to cause you anymore pain.' Kagome thought as she got a butcher knife from her kitchen. Tears were falling down her face.

"Kagome why did you run off?" InuYasha muttered. Why couldn't he catch her scent? By now he should've found her scent and would be following it to her. Shippo was crying on Sango's shoulder. Sango was still drying her eyes. She had just caught up with the two demons. It just didn't seem the same without Miroku. InuYasha was used to Kagome being gone for a few days (since they're always fighting Kagome goes home). Sango was quieter than a mouse even could be. InuYasha knew that this group wouldn't stay together for much longer.

"Shippo calm down. We'll find her. Shhh." Sango said. Shippo's crying was getting on both InuYasha's and Sango's nerves. Shippo stopped crying.

"Maybe she went back to her own time." Shippo suggested. Sango started to laugh. How easily Shippo changed his moods. 'Man that little brat might actually be right.' InuYasha thought. He still didn't like Shippo all that much. Sango agreed with Shippo. InuYasha started to run. Sango knew she wouldn't be able to run as fast as him so she hopped on Kirara with Shippo on her shoulder. "InuYasha really wants to find her huh?" Shippo asked curiously. Sango agreed. It was really obvious that InuYasha was in love with Kagome.

"But what about Kikyo?" Sango asked so only Shippo could hear. Shippo gulped. He had forgotten about her. "Kirara go to the well!" Sango ordered. Kirara speed up passing InuYasha. 'I wonder if now someone besides Kagome and InuYasha can go through the well?' Sango thought her face full of anxiety. She was trying not to think of Miroku. Shippo sighed. Sango knew that Shippo knew what she wanted to try out.

"Maybe. I mean since everything has changed... Kagome's scent has disappeared, Koga being nice to InuYasha, and InuYasha openly showing his love for Kagome." Shippo responded. In no time flat they got to the well. "Looks like InuYasha isn't here yet." Shippo said while looking around.

"Good. I'm going... or at least going to try to go. But if I make it through to Kagome's time hold off InuYasha. Tell him I need to have a girl talk with Kagome and I will kill him if he comes and interferes or listens. Bye Shippo... I hope." Sango said then jumped into the well. When Sango opened her eyes she noticed that the well looked different and that there was a ladder on one of the well's walls. 'I did it! I made it through the well!' Sango started to climb the well. 'Kagome can you help me? Can I help you?' Sango thought desperately. Sango opened her mouth in awe once she walked out of the shrine. "Wow..." Sango muttered and looked around. Not too far off was a house. She hoped that, that was Kagome's house. She walked towards it.

"Time to end it once and for all..." Kagome muttered. She had already started to cut herself on the wrist. It was bleeding pretty badly. She only had to cut a little bit deeper and she would cut open her main bloodline.

"Kagome no!" Sango yelled when she saw what Kagome was doing. Kagome turned around to see Sango. Kagome started to cry; she had stopped crying when she started cutting herself.

"Damn... Why did they go off like that? It's not as if they can go through the well." InuYasha muttered angrily. His ears twitched. He heard something behind him. "Kikyo...damn!" InuYasha didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Kagome and he couldn't just abandon Kikyo. 'And it's not like I can tell Kikyo what's going on...what am I supposed to do? I mean she could've came here to kill me...' InuYasha stopped. "Kikyo I know you're there so come out!" InuYasha yelled.

"I see your nose isn't out of shape..." Kikyo laughed bitterly.

"Actually I heard you first then I smelt you." InuYasha replied. His voice and face was full of pain. He still couldn't let his feelings for Kikyo go away.

"Well..." Kikyo paused. "Why did you call me out? I could've came here to kill you." She responded.

"Ya I know... but I had to see you again." InuYasha face had softened. He wasn't smiling.

"You love me still... but what about that Kagome girl? How do you feel about her InuYasha? Will you choose her or me? InuYasha." Kikyo's voice was full of pain. InuYasha looked up at the sky then back at Kikyo. He smiled faintly.

"You...Cuz Kagome will die. And it'll be at my brother's hands... like it was an accident. I must go find my brother... Will you join me my princess?" InuYasha said evilly. Kikyo smiled and hopped on InuYasha's back. They rode off to find SesshoMaru.

"Sango... It's just not the same without you here Miroku." Shippo whined. He didn't like to be by himself like this. 'I wonder if InuYasha is really coming? If he was wouldn't he have been here by now?' Shippo thought while looking around. "Miroku! Why? Why did you have to die?" Shippo wailed. Shippo heard something. He shut up and looked around. 'Just my luck.' Shippo was scared. "Wh-wh-Who's out there?" Shippo stuttered. Miroku jumped out of the bushes.

"Shippo calm down it's just me." He said happily. Shippo face brightened. He jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku! But how? You were... I mean I saw your body... I dug it up accidentally..." Shippo nervously said. Miroku took awhile to answer back and when he did it surprised Shippo who is the master of surprises.

"I did die... But somehow I was brought back. I have to thank you for that Shippo. If you hadn't dug up my body I wouldn't have been able to be brought to back to life." Miroku placed Shippo on the ground. Shippo looked up at Miroku. "You don't believe me do you?" Miroku walked to the well. "Sango... how was it that she was able to go down the well? Maybe it was because of her wish... when I was in the after life all I could wish was: I want to go back to life. I want to see all my friends as a living person. What was she wishing when she jumped into the well?" Miroku threw a thrusting glance at Shippo. Shippo gulped.

"I-I-I think she was wishing to see you again... alive or to talk to Kagome about something." Shippo blurted out. 'Crap! I wasn't supposed to say that I just know it! Sango's gonna kill me!' Shippo held back tears. Miroku nodded his head and looked into the well. 'Sango...Come back soon please...' Miroku just stared into the well.

"Sango! What? How?" Kagome asked startled. Sango shook her head.

"That doesn't mater right now Kagome." She spoke softly. Her voice was full of pain and pity Kagome could tell. Kagome put the knife back on her skin.

"Shut up! You don't understand anything!" Kagome yelled starting to cut again. 'Just a little bit more...' Kagome thought desperately. Sango kept giving Kagome a look of pity.

"Why then Kagome? Why is it so bad for you to go to this?" Sango asked her voice fierce but her eyes showing how she really felt: depressed. Kagome dropped her knife. She blinked back tears. Kagome turned around. There was no way she could even begin to explain to her. Sango was watching her intensively. Why would Kagome go to this? Her love life with InuYasha wasn't that bad. 'I can't tell her about my problems now.' Sango walked over to Kagome. "Kagome please you can tell me." Sango whispered in her ear.

"Kagome are you here?" Kagome's little brother Sota yelled. Both Kagome and Sango jumped. 'Yes! That little brat actually did something right for a change!' Kagome thought. Kagome ran past Sango and went to her little brother.

"Hey bro I was about to leave. Smell ya later!" Kagome hit him on the head and ran out the door. Sota looked at Sango confused. Sango didn't know what to say. 'Hopefully InuYasha will be there to help her...Kagome.' Sango looked at the floor. As soon as Sota was about to ask her a question she too ran out the door.

"Brother..." InuYasha spoke as he looked at his half brother. SesshoMaru glared at InuYasha with smite. "I've come to you for help." It was then that Kikyo got off his back. SesshoMaru raised his now neatly brushed eyebrows, thanks to Rin. He started to laugh.

"Fine little bro." SesshoMaru walked over to InuYasha. They stared into each other's eyes.


	3. Who is on what side?

Kagome had thought about jumping into the well and decided not to. That would be the first place that Sango would go look. She didn't know where to go. It was then that Kagome decided that she would never return to the feudal area again. Once Sango went back to her own time she would destroy the well. 'InuYasha what are you doing right now?' Kagome thought as she sat down by the tree where she had first met InuYasha. Kagome knew that InuYasha and she would never be able to live their lives together. 'Hojo!' Kagome got panicked. She was supposed to have a date with him today!

Hojo stood by the movie theater patiently. He was wondering if Kagome would stand him up again. He was humming. 'Kagome you are always sick. You poor girl.' He thought as his cell phone went off. "Hello? This is Hojo speaking." Hojo couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice.

"You are Kagome Higurashi's boyfriend right?" A male voice spoke. The voice spooked out Hojo.

"Yes. Who are you?" Hojo barely managed to ask.

"If you want her to live you better go down the well in her mini shrine at her house. You better hurry or she'll be killed." Who ever called hung up. Hojo put his cell phone back into his pocket. 'There is only one person who I have given this phone number to and that is Kagome. She really must be in danger!' He started to run to Kagome's house. Who would want to hurt Kagome?

Sango thought that Kagome would jump into the well. She wanted to go check but what if she couldn't come back here just in case? Sighing Sango knew she had to take that risk. She jumped into the well. She climbed out if the well in her own time. She looked up to see Shippo and Miroku talking. But was it really Miroku? She walked up to them. "Monk is it really you?" She asked. They both looked at her. Miroku jumped up and hugged her.

"Yes it's me Sango. I've come back. I saw how much you cried over me. I won't leave you again." Miroku let her go. Sango bit her lower lip softly. She then smiled and hugged the monk. Shippo was laughing his head off. Sango glared at him over Miroku's shoulder. Shippo stuck his tongue at her but stopped laughing. "I wonder why InuYasha isn't here yet?" Miroku asked once he was sitting back down by Shippo. Sango then remembered about Kagome.

"So that must mean Kagome didn't come back here then. I must go." Sango walked back over to the well. 'What if I can't go through? What if I'm stuck here and can never go back to Kagome's time?' Sango sighed. She jumped into the well. She looked up and saw that she was still in her own time. 'No!' Sango stood up. Shippo was standing there looking down at her.

"Hey Miroku she didn't make it through!" Shippo yelled. 'That's it! That's why I can't get back! They don't want me to. I need them to want me to go or I won't be able to. But they really have to of there own free will.' Sango climbed back out of the well.

"I need to go back." Sango said once they were sitting on a circle. "Kagome's life is in danger. I need to go back." Sango stared into the fire. It was already starting to get dark. Miroku looked at Sango with pity.

"Do you really need to go? I mean we just you know got reunited." Miroku asked softly. Sango nodded her head and looked him in the eye. Miroku sighed. "Go then. You have my wishes." Miroku said as he stood up. He helped Sango get up. Together they walked to the well. Miroku nodded his head and Sango jumped in. She felt herself traveling through time. She arrived to see Kagome try to destroy the well. There was a group of scary looking men in black leather behind her. Kagome saw Sango and stopped. Sango couldn't climb out. Her legs wouldn't move. Sango fell to her knees. She saw Kagome getting beaten up by the men that were behind her. Why couldn't she move? Sango kept trying to get up but she couldn't.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. A light flashed beside her and she saw InuYasha. "InuYasha!" She gasped. For some reason she didn't expect him to come. InuYasha snorted. The men that were beating Kagome ran off. InuYasha picked up Sango and threw her out of the well. There she saw Kagome, InuYasha, and this other boy. InuYasha and this other boy were glaring at each other.

"Where did you come from?" He asked his face going from mean to surprised. Kagome was in the arms of him now.

"Get your hands off Kagome now!" InuYasha said angrily. "Who are you? And why are you acting so friendly to Kagome?" InuYasha growled. Kagome was looking at the floor.

"InuYasha this is Hojo." Kagome walked out of his grasp. "We...were dating before I met you and the others." Kagome couldn't look at InuYasha or Hojo.

"Were dating? Kagome what do you mean? We were supposed to have a date today remember?" Hojo asked. He and InuYasha were ignoring each other. They were both staring at Kagome. She was staring at the floor. Sango wanted to get up and help her but her legs still wouldn't move.

"InuYasha stop it! Go on back home!" Sango yelled angrily. They all looked at Sango. InuYasha snorted. There was no way he'd listen to her.

"Kagome come on let's go. Unless you'd rather stay here and not come back?" InuYasha asked as he looked at the well. "It seems to me that you were trying to destroy the well. Do you not want to see everyone again? Do you not want to see me again?" InuYasha couldn't look at Kagome. 'InuYasha...' Kagome walked over towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just I can't take it anymore. I hate seeing you in so much pain all the time! I can tell, all you ever think of is Kikyo and that hurts you..." Kagome started to cry. InuYasha sighed. He turned around and grasped Kagome.

"That's why? That's why you never wanted to see me? Kagome you idiot!" InuYasha held her close. He loved her scent. 'Kagome I should leave you here... What have I done? When you come back SesshoMaru will kill you.' InuYasha knew that she would be much happier if she only had one life to live. InuYasha pushed her to Hojo. "Kagome you have to choose! The way you're living now is killing you! Choose here in your time or back through the well in my time!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome gulped. Why was InuYasha acting like this?

"InuYasha why are you doing this to me?" Kagome was crying. She loved InuYasha and liked Hojo a lot. Hojo wrapped his arms around her. Kagome stopped crying.

"Kagome why do you hang out with a beast like him?" Hojo asked so InuYasha could also hear. InuYasha was growling.

"Why you little!" InuYasha cracked his fingers. He was going to kill this little brat. Kagome sighed. She knew what InuYasha was going to do.

"Because I must. He and I, we share a special bond." Kagome pushed Hojo away from her. Kagome saw that InuYasha was still growling getting ready for the right moment to attack. "InuYasha stop it! Sit boy!" Kagome nodded her head when she saw InuYasha fall to the floor. Sango was smiling. She could finally move. She got up and walked to Kagome.

"Nice Kagome. Serves mutt boy here right." Sango nodded her head. She and Kagome burst out laughing. InuYasha sat up criss cross with his hands on his legs. He had his nose sticking up in the air. Hojo knew he was no longer wanted.

"Hojo..." Kagome muttered as she watched him walk off. 'She never wanted me. I was just someone to pass time with.' Hojo was depressed. He had really fallen for Kagome. And she played with his heart too. Sango watched Kagome. "Did I do the right thing?" She asked as InuYasha got up. Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. That was all she could do to tell her she understood what it was like to lose someone you care for deeply.

"Shall we go then ladies?" InuYasha asked while getting ready to jump into the well. They all went back not saying another word to each other. Sango was wondering if Kagome would be all right. Sango wished she knew why Kagome had been cutting herself. 'This'll just make it worse.' She thought as she looked at Kagome's arm where she had cut it. Her, Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting around a fire. Someone then came and stood behind InuYasha. Kagome realized that it was Kikyo.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha said as he stood up. He grabbed her hands. She laid herself on his chest. InuYasha held her. Kagome was getting mad. 'He doesn't change at all. But why is Kikyo here?' Kagome thought as she stood up. InuYasha let go of Kikyo but still held her hand in his. He was looking Kagome straight in the eye. "Kagome..." He looked over at Kikyo.

"InuYasha how could you do this? I chose you over my time and Hojo and you-you and Kikyo..." Kagome didn't bother to finish that sentence. She didn't even need to. Kagome's knees got weak. InuYasha let go of Kikyo's hand and started to walk towards Kagome. Kagome saw this and chewed on her lower lip until it bled. "InuYasha... SIT BOY!" She yelled and ran into the well. 'I should've known better!' She thought as she quickly grabbed a butcher knife out of the kitchen and ran up into her room before anyone could see.

"Kagome..." Miroku walked up to InuYasha. He was mad. Sango stood up as well. Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Half breed how could you? Especially after Kagome had chosen to live here in our time and never go back to hers!" Sango yelled fiercely. InuYasha looked at the ground. Kikyo was watching him. 'Kagome chosen InuYasha over her whole life style, her family, friends, and pleasures from her time?' Kikyo was amazed. But then again Kikyo would've done the same thing. InuYasha looked past everyone and at the well.

'I had to though...' InuYasha thought, as he smelt his brother's scent. He was close by. "You wouldn't understand!" InuYasha snapped getting back his old attitude. Shippo nearly fell off Miroku's shoulder. "And to finish things off..." InuYasha pulled a tree out of the ground and smashed the already damaged well. He then pulled out the tetsusaiga and demolished the well. "There now she can never come back!" InuYasha looked back at the others.


	4. Ready?

Kagome sat on her bed crying. How could he? InuYasha chose Kikyo even after she agreed to live with him in the past forever. She placed the knife up to her skin where she had already cut. She had meant to kill herself before but Sango came and stopped her. Kagome had a feeling that InuYasha destroyed the other well on his side. Kagome's door burst open. "Kagome whatcha doing?" Sota asked walking in, not even noticing what Kagome was doing. Kagome jumped and quickly threw the knife under her pillow.

"Sota how dare you? Get out! Get out you little pest!" Kagome yelled throwing a pillow at him. Sota gave her a worried look then ran out the door. Kagome couldn't take any of this. She wanted to live with InuYasha but he had to… "Damn you InuYasha. Why did we ever have to meet? What was the purpose?" Kagome broke down. I mean her whole brain just shut down. This had made Kagome crazy. She ran out of her room down to her brother who was telling grandpa how she was acting. She gave both of them a hug and ran out the door. Kagome dreadfully ran to the well. She jumped in it and felt a cold chill go through her whole body.

"InuYasha how could you?" Shippo cried. Sango had drawn her boomerang. Miroku had his staff out in front of him and Shippo was ready to do anything he could to hurt InuYasha. InuYasha glared at them. Kikyo rubbed up against him.

"Get off him you witch!" Sango yelled. Kikyo blinked her eyes.

"Leave her out of this demon slayer!" InuYasha snapped back. Kikyo pulled out her bow and placed an arrow in it. "Kikyo…" InuYasha said dumbfounded. Kikyo smiled at him then placed her attention back at the others. Shippo had now leaped at her. Kikyo let her arrow fly. It hit Shippo in the chest; in the same spot she had hit InuYasha. Shippo still went flying towards them and bit InuYasha with all of his life force that he had left.

"Shippo!" Sango cried as InuYasha threw him to the ground. "Why you beast…" Sango was furious. She was not going to let them get away with this. That was when Sango saw a little girl with black hair go to InuYasha and Kikyo. This stopped Sango in her tracks. The little girl jumped onto InuYasha's back. Sango gulped. InuYasha was not going to let the little girl just do that. InuYasha pulled the little girl off and pulled her in front of his face. His face softened.

"Rin! Rin where are you?" A male voice called out. InuYasha looked back. There behind them appeared SesshoMaru. Sango was confused. She was watching InuYasha and saw that his whole face lit up when he saw his brother come.

"Brother she's fine. You know I would die before I let any harm come to her." InuYasha said then bowed before his brother. Miroku gave them a sharp look. Why was InuYasha working with his brother?

"No he couldn't have…" Miroku accidentally said out loud. Everyone looked at him. Miroku's face turned grave. "You planned to get rid of Kagome all along didn't you InuYasha?" He asked his anger and curiosity showing. InuYasha looked hurt. He tried to say some snappy comeback to the monk but found he couldn't think of anything. SesshoMaru was watching them for entertainment. But why would he care if they killed each other? After all he got his little half-breed brother to bow down before him.

"InuYasha do something about pretty lady?" Rin asked jumping into InuYasha's chest. SesshoMaru glared at InuYasha. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he really cared for Rin. InuYasha sighed. Why was Rin being so nice to him and just ignoring SesshoMaru? "InuYasha I love you!" Rin called out, as she held even tighter to InuYasha. InuYasha almost fell from surprise. SesshoMaru felt hurt, but kept his pain from showing.

InuYasha looked back at his brother. He could sense that there was something wrong. "Here's a ride for you, you little twerp." InuYasha said bitterly as he threw Rin to SesshoMaru. SesshoMaru caught her gracefully and nodded his head to his brother.

"Why don't you finish this off brother?" SesshoMaru spat. Sango was watching them. She looked over to say something to the monk, but realized he was gone. Sango's mouth fell wide open. How could he just leave her like that? She was so going to get the monk when she saw him… if she lived.

"InuYasha stop it! You can't just kill me, your friend can you? What would Kagome say?" Sango cried out unsuccessfully hiding her fear. InuYasha gave a heh and bit his lower lip. He missed Kagome and knew that he would never see her again.

"Shut up! Kagome had to be sealed away in her own time! She couldn't stay here! I wasn't going to let her risk her life here anymore!" InuYasha yelled painfully. InuYasha was looking at the ground. Sango couldn't say anything. "I want her. I want to touch her, to smell her wonderful scent." InuYasha muttered just loud enough for his brother to hear, though he did not intend to let his brother hear. SesshoMaru sighed. Though it was a sigh a relief. He would no longer have to worry about InuYasha liking Rin. SesshoMaru patted Rin's head. She looked up at him with a curious look.

"What's wrong? I love InuYasha and not you, so why are you holding me?" Rin asked with a mix of anger and confusion. SesshoMaru let her go. She immediately ran to InuYasha. "Leave him alone you stupid boomerang carrying lady!" Rin yelled defensively. InuYasha looked Rin then his brother. SesshoMaru glared at Sango. InuYasha knew that SesshoMaru had feelings for Rin but he wouldn't admit it.

InuYasha didn't know what to do. He wanted to see if there was a way to fix the well so he could go see Kagome again. He realized now that what he had done was the wrong answer. InuYasha felt a tingly sensation all over his body. What was going on? He then took a sniff and smelt Kagome. "Kagome?" He muttered. What was going on? Opening his eyes he saw that he was in the middle of time travel. "What happened? This only happens when I jump in the well…" His voice trailed off.

"InuYasha why? You left me for her after what I agreed to sacrifice." InuYasha looked around and saw Kagome there just floating in what looked to be pure evil aurora. 'Kagome…' InuYasha thought desperately as he tried to get near her. The black aurora around Kagome kept getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Kagome! I'm sorry!" InuYasha cried out actually meaning it. Kagome snapped out of it and looked up at InuYasha. She was crying. She shook her head and backed away from him. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked confused and hurt. She just shook her head again.

"No not again. I can't. I trusted you once, I fell in love with you, but you…" Kagome said. InuYasha heard this and recoiled. How could this be? How could he have been so blind? Now Kagome was fighting to get away from him. She never wanted to see him again, he knew that much. 'I'm sorry Kagome.' He thought as Kagome got farther and farther away. InuYasha felt tears well up in his eyes. This was going to be the last time he ever saw her unless…

"No don't you see? I want to live with you but I'm a half-breed! It's not right Kagome!" InuYasha yelled then deciding to follow her. Kagome seemed to have froze. She was staring at InuYasha tears in her eyes. Could she trust him again, after all he had put her through? She didn't know.

"SesshoMaru what are you scheming?" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at him. He just laughed and dodged the boomerang. Rin stood off to the side wanting to know where InuYasha went off to. He was there and suddenly he had just disappeared. She didn't know why she was in love with InuYasha. Looking at SesshoMaru fight she realized why. InuYasha didn't like killing and SesshoMaru did. But she knew that she was stuck traveling with SesshoMaru because InuYasha wouldn't take her with him. "What's with the girl then?" Sango yelled angrily.

SesshoMaru growled. "Why do you want to know?" He pulled out his evil sword.

"Have you fallen in love with her then SesshoMaru?" Sango asked holding her boomerang in front of her. SesshoMaru looked taken back. How could she have guess right on the spot? He bit his lower lip making it bleed. "She tried to save my life. That's all demon slayer." He replied with no emotion. Rin took a step back. If that was true why did he make sure she was with them before they went any father?

"Grandpa, Kagome's been acting strange lately." Sota said while sipping some hot chocolate. He looked over at Sota.

"She's just… she must be having a hard time back in the feudal era." Grandpa replied worry in his voice. Sota opened his mouth to argue but didn't bother too. Besides his mom came in the room at the time and he didn't want it to seem like her cared for his sister.

"Now Sota she must be in love. I remember when I first fell in love." His mom said sighing. Sota made a face.

"No you're wrong! Something's wrong! Something she doesn't want anyone to know! There has to be a clue in her room!" Sota yelled then ran up to Kagome's room after making sure that he spilt the hot chocolate so they would have to clean it up before they came after him. Opening her door he felt a strange chill go down his spine. Kagome never let him in her room. The first place he looked was under the bed then he looked in her desk then lastly about to give up he looked under her pillows. He gasped at what he saw. A blood covered knife!

"InuYasha I hate you! I chose to live with you then you go and choose that prissy witch Kikyo!" Kagome yelled painfully. InuYasha flinched at the pain in her voice. He wanted to say something that would convince her that, that wasn't true but he found that it was true. He had chosen Kikyo but only because he thought that Kagome was going to die or stay in her own time. InuYasha loved Kagome and he only wanted for her to be out of pain, for her to be safe.

"I'm sorry… I thought that you were going to die." InuYasha blurted out. Kagome felt a ping of pain go through her heart, more than what pain was already in there. Kagome turned so her back would be facing InuYasha. He could he do this to her? After all they had been through…

"I hate you, you ass!" She yelled unmerciful. InuYasha flinched and took a float back. He looked at his feet not sure what to do. I mean what could he do to get Kagome's forgiveness? Nothing. There was absolutely nothing he could do to get her to forgive him and/or give him another chance. He needed her though and he know just found that out. "Kagome damn it I love you! I would die for you and you well damn know that!" He yelled as he jumped towards Kagome. If he could catch her before she went back to her time.

"You don't get it InuYasha. Now that you've destroyed the well on your side this is the only place we'll be able to meet. And I came here because of my pain for you. You see we can never be together. It wasn't meant to be and all because of you. Bye InuYasha." Kagome said nicely, softly as she disappeared.


	5. SesshoMaru's true feelings

"Kagome no!" InuYasha yelled as he appeared back into the federal era. He was on his knees when he reappeared. InuYasha couldn't help but cry. He had made the stupidest mistake ever!

"InuYasha?" SesshoMaru inquired. InuYasha but his lower lip and stood up. He faced his brother and for once he felt like telling his brother everything. SesshoMaru shook his head at the tear faced InuYasha. Where had he gone and what happened? I mean to make him have cried...that was all SesshoMaru could think of.

"Where's Sango?" InuYasha asked emotionless. SesshoMaru gave a little growl. He did that to try to snap his little brother back to his old self, but it wasn't working. "Okay thanks. I'll find her." InuYasha staggered off. SesshoMaru stood there dumbstruck. He looked over at Kikyo. She looked like she was about to cry and about ready to kill InuYasha. But then again you couldn't blame her.

"You think he'll come back?" Kikyo asked bitterly. Rin shook her head. She wanted to go after InuYasha but SesshoMaru wouldn't let her go.

"Probably not. But there is a slim chance. If his heart gets covered with pain and sorrow." SesshoMaru replied calmly. What was InuYasha going to do? Now that he's lost the love of this life…

"I wanna go with InuYasha!" Rin wailed. SesshoMaru flinched. Why wouldn't she just shut up? SesshoMaru showed his teeth to Rin. Kikyo gave him a glare and snatched Rin from his arms. SesshoMaru glared at Kikyo. Shaking her head Kikyo sang to Rin and she soon fell asleep then Kikyo handed her back to SesshoMaru. Kikyo turned around and walked off.

"She's stranger than you Rin. My sweet little Rin…" SesshoMaru stroked her face.

"Lord SesshoMaru! So it is true!" Jaken yelled coming out of nowhere. SesshoMaru closed his eyes. This wasn't good at all. Shaking his head he hit Jaken. Jaken stepped back. "My lord?" Jaken asked as he kept walking farther and farther away.

"You speak of this to no one!" He growled at the already scared Jaken. Jaken nodded his head violently. Sighing SesshoMaru carried Rin as he jumped off leaving poor Jaken on his own.

"Sango please I was only gone looking for anything that could help you!" Miroku pleaded. Sango hit him on the head as he was bowing down to her. InuYasha snorted. Sango looked over at him. Was what Miroku said true about InuYasha? Miroku noticed the silence and sat up. He was going to have to make InuYasha talk.

"Shut up monk. I'm not talking." InuYasha snapped as Miroku opened his mouth. Sango sighed. Maybe InuYasha had realized what he done and was feeling guilty? 'No, that couldn't be. InuYasha isn't that smart.' Sango thought bitterly.

"Don't you understand what you've done? Shippo's dead and Kagome can never come back here ever again!" Sango yelled trying to keep the tears from coming. Miroku went and held her as she began to cry, but as soon as Sango realized that the monk was holding her she stopped and hit the monk as hard as she could. Miroku stepped back embarrassedly. InuYasha looked at the ground. He knew this already and even though they couldn't see he was paying for it dearly. His true love he locked away never to see again unless Kagome felt hurt as she jumped into the well.

"Sango maybe we should go…" Miroku said as he led her to the village. Once out of earshot Miroku opened his mouth again. "Maybe Kaede knows if there's a way to bring Shippo back to life or how to fix the well." Miroku kept his hands in places so he could help Sango walk.

"I dunno. But…" Sango grunted and almost fell to her knees but Miroku held her up. He knew that Sango was in bad condition and it was his entire fault. Why had he abandoned her like that? Some man he was. Soon they got to the village and headed for Kaede's house. Kaede was there drinking some sort of liquid. Miroku gently placed Sango on the bed.

"Kaede we need your help and badly." Miroku said sternly and sat down. Kaede nodded her head and listened to what happened.

"Kagome why?" Sota asked as he held up the knife. Sota bit his lip. He heard his mom and his grandfather coming. Not wanting them to find out Sota quickly put the knife in his pocket (luckily it was a small knife and Sota's pants had big pockets). Turning around he saw that it wasn't his grandpa or mom who came into the room. It was Kagome. Kagome looked at him then at the moved pillows. Kagome burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Finally. I thought… I mean… Stupid InuYasha, huh?" She asked still laughing uncontrollably. Sota didn't know what to do. What was wrong with Kagome? "Hand it over Sota. Now!" She growled. Sota stepped back. This wasn't like Kagome at all. Slowly he handed the knife back to Kagome. "Get out! And I swear I will kill you if you tell anyone Sota!" Kagome was foaming at the lips.

"Then show me your arms!" Sota yelled back. He really cared for his sister and hoped she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing. Kagome reluctantly showed him her arms. Sota gasped when he saw the cut on her arm. "Kagome… I have to. I can't just not let mom and gramps know…" Sota was quivering.

"No. It's not going to happen again. I'm gonna clean off the knife and put it back into the kitchen. I did it to see why everyone thought it was so cool. So don't worry alright?" Kagome asked with her fake happiness. He promised Kagome he wouldn't tell and walked out of the room. How he would be able to keep it from gramps he had no idea. Keeping it from his mom would be no big deal. Sota shut his mouth and knew that Kagome would go into the feudal era for only forever if he told anyone about what she did and he really didn't want that.

Gramps and mom were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. They looked at Sota as he walked in but he just shook his head. "Oh come on lad tell us already!" Gramps snapped. Sota shook his head and went to the well. A cold shiver went down his spine as he walked into the mini shrine. "The well why is it glowing?" Sota asked as the well was glowing a dark blue. Which was actually Kagome's pain and sorrow but nobody not even Kagome knew that. Sota took this as a sign and jumped into the well, closing his eyes as he jumped. When he opened his eyes he was dumbstruck.

"Stupid Sota! Since when did he have the right?" Kagome growled. A chill went through her body at that time. Carrying the knife at her side she ran out of the house. She stared at the well and knew what she had to do. "Sota!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in. As she looked around she too was dumbstruck.

"Kagome…I'm sor- Wait that scent!" InuYasha perked up. He smelt Sota and then also Kagome. What was going on? He jumped up and ran frantically to the well. "Sota? KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. He was filled with relief and happiness when he saw her. Kagome instantly looked at InuYasha. He was happy to see her again?

"InuYasha…" She muttered as tears came to her eyes. "InuYashaa!" Kagome cried as she ran into his arms. InuYasha held her tight. He knew that this was right. Whether she stayed in this time or not he wasn't sure of but he did know that they were meant to be together.

"I missed you. I thought that I would NEVER see you again. I love you Kagome." InuYasha said as he stroked his hand through her hair. Kagome just leaned up against him. Sota couldn't help but watch them. Sota's eyes shimmered over when he saw the knife in Kagome's hand. He coughed loudly and sure enough Kagome put the knife behind her back and dropped it.

"Is this really the federal era?" Sota asked not able to watch them anymore. Kagome turned around still leaning up against InuYasha and smiled.

"Yes. Welcome. I think that I was meant to live here if you managed to travel here too Sota." Kagome said with a faint smile on her face. Sota looked around and snorted.

"Sorry to interrupt you two. I'll just be going so you two can do whatever… WHATEVER you want." Sota coughed. Kagome turned red and InuYasha had no idea what he was talking about. Kagome waved him away. InuYasha let go of Kagome and looked at her.

"What did he mean?" InuYasha was staring at Kagome. Kagome was looking at her feet her face bright red.

"Nothing InuYasha. Nothing yet." Kagome said awkwardly as she ran her hand through the side of her hair. InuYasha's ears moved in confusement.

"Wait did he mean what Miroku tries to do, if so I'm ready." InuYasha said plainly. Kagome was shocked. Blinking furiously she stepped back. "If it's with you I'll do it right here right now!" InuYasha announced solemnly. Kagome chuckled nervously and didn't know how to respond.

"InuYasha have you been talking to Miroku lately?" Kagome blurted out. InuYasha looked taken back.

"No actually. He hates me for what I did. And he's still trying to go all the way with Sango even though she's all injured and can barely move…" InuYasha was staring up at the sky. Kagome raised her eyebrows and ran to the village.

"Monk I must go get supplies. Watch over Sango." Kaede said as Kagome took the knife back from Sota while they were still in her bedroom. Kaede walked out hearing some movement then a moan. "I know what they're doing…unfortunately." She said after a moment's silence. Kaede hoped that he wasn't raping her though…Kaede hoped that Sango was agreeing with that.

"Now Sango aren't you having fun?" Miroku asked happily. Sango was crying. She didn't want this but he wouldn't get off her.

"Get off!" Sango yelled. She didn't want this at all! 'You idiot! Why are acting like this? You love him so why are you complaining? If it'll keep him around just do it and don't complain!' Sango thought.

"Good girl. Now I'm gonna make sure you have my baby even if we have to do it tonight and tomorrow too." Miroku said so not like himself.

"Miroku get your filthy hands off her!" Kagome growled as she ran into the hut. Miroku stayed on for another moment then Kagome had InuYasha pull him off even though InuYasha wanted to see how to do it exactly. Miroku dressed quickly and then placed his arm around Kagome as Sango passed out. InuYasha growled and moved Kagome behind him.

"Miroku…" InuYasha warned. Miroku stepped back, sat down, and then watched Sango. Kagome went over to see how Sango was doing. She made sure InuYasha didn't look or Miroku then dressed Sango. Was InuYasha going to do this the next time she was injured or while she was asleep? After all in the feudal are all wore she was her school outfit and a thong under it.

"What is with you guys?" Kaede asked with Sota following her carrying all of the supplies. They all looked over at them. Everyone shook his or her head. Kaede guessed on what had gone on here but didn't bother to see if she was right or not. "So shall we get everyone fixed up?" Kaede asked happily. Kagome hopped up planning on helping like she always does.

"Kagome why don'tcha sit down? Kaede and me got it all. After all I have to do something to stay in the village." Sota set the stuff down and did everything Kaede told him to. Kagome fell to her knees. Sota was starting to take over her spot here in the village. Kagome saw a look of fear go on Sota's face when she felt a demon presence coming. "What the? A demon is coming and at a fast rate!" Sota jumped up.

"It has a shard of the jewel as well." Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside. She wasn't going to let Sota out there alone. "Sota!" Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome I'm scared. Why could I feel such things, how could I?" Sota was shaking. Kagome smiled.

"I'll explain everything later." Kagome was glad that Sota was able to come to feudal era. But she needed to get rid of this demon before she did anything else. Kagome's body went numb. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' Kagome shivered. 'NO!' Kagome thought as she felt a pain in her neck. But that was impossible! Why would she come back? "Tsubaki!" Kagome yelled as she fell to her knees. "No I won't let InuYasha or anyone else help me.' Kagome got to her feet. "InuYasha, Sango, Miroku stay back!" Kagome yelled as she walked forward.

They all stopped in their tracks. Why was Kagome doing this alone? InuYasha was about to make a leap but Sango hit him with her boomerang. Sango was all right! "Let her do this by herself. You guys being guys don't understand. She needs to do this. Let's go back inside." Sango was leaning up against her boomerang. InuYasha gritted his teeth. Kagome…what was she thinking? InuYasha knew he had no choice but to go inside. Sango sat up against the back wall watching them all. Little did they know that she was no longer on anyone's side. She knew that Kagome had to do this, if she didn't she would never be able to stay in the feudal era.

If Kagome needed their help she would have to go home or die. InuYasha was having a hard time just sitting there. "That's it! I'm not leaving that wench to defend herself! She'll die!" InuYasha ran to Kagome.


	6. Tsubaki's back and has a new surprise

Kagome gritted her teeth. She wanted to do this alone. If InuYasha came she'd go home and never come back. "Tsubaki! Don't you know when you lost?" Kagome yelled. She had to finish this quickly.

"Now, now is that any way to treat your new companion?" She asked laughing. Kagome fell from surprise. Sitting on her knees she was dumbstruck. Why would Tsubaki want to join them? It had to be a way so she can sneak the shards that they had away from them. Kagome stood up. She knew that InuYasha would never let her join the group.

"Let's go to InuYasha." Kagome said as she walked to the village. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd rather be with you, alone." Tsubaki whispered sexily. Kagome turned around to look at her but when she did she felt Tsubaki's lips on hers. Kagome's face turned red.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome yelled angrily as she pushed Tsubaki away from her. This was so wrong. At this time SesshoMaru came to her mind. "SesshoMaru!" Kagome jumped. Why would he be here? Kagome looked around and saw a tree branch move. SesshoMaru had been watching them. Tsubaki walked to Kagome and French kissed her. Kagome couldn't help but kiss her back. This was just so wrong. What would InuYasha say if he saw this?

"Kagome! Wha-" InuYasha fell to his knees. Kagome was kissing a girl? How could he lose her to a? Kagome looked over at InuYasha. He looked so much like SesshoMaru. Sighing Kagome knew she had to talk with InuYasha.

"InuYasha…listen to me please. Tsubaki wants to join our group. She wants to help us defeat Naraku. That's it. Nothing was going on please. Trust me. My heart only belongs to you." Kagome said as she lightly held InuYasha's arm. InuYasha pulled out of her grasp and stood up.

"That's not what it looked like wench!" InuYasha growled. Kagome put her hands in fists on her knees. She was biting her lower lip trying not to cry. Why was InuYasha being so unfair? He knew how much she cared about him!

"Damn it InuYasha!" Kagome said as she stood up her head pointing down. InuYasha looked at her. He didn't care what she had to say. Didn't she just know that she just broke his heart? It was obvious that she had feelings for Tsubaki. Kagome may have not noticed it yet but she certainly did have feelings for her. This was so sickening. How could Kagome? It wasn't right for a girl to like another girl, just like it was wrong for a guy to like another guy! InuYasha lived by that.

"Looks like my brother knows what he's doing when he doesn't meddle with humans." InuYasha spat. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"You god damn idiot! She came onto me! What was I supposed to do? After all it's not as if you kiss me!" Kagome snapped. InuYasha looked over at her a look of pity on his face. Feeling like he wanted to die InuYasha knew he had to make sure Kagome never left him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her on the lips and wouldn't let her go. Kagome turned red and for some reason didn't like InuYasha kissing her. InuYasha finally let her go and stared at her in the eyes. Kagome was wide eyed and didn't know what to do. Why was everything reminding her or making her think of SesshoMaru?

"Kagome you can't leave me. I love you. I'll die if you go." InuYasha said tears stinging his eyes. 'InuYasha's crying?' Kagome jumped back. InuYasha must really love her. Kagome turned her back.

"Go back. And expect me to try to kill you and the others InuYasha. Tell them that. Oh and Tsubaki. Go away and leave me the hell alone." And with that Kagome walked off.

"Rin shut up!" SesshoMaru yelled. Rin kept yelling for InuYasha and it was driving SesshoMaru crazy.

"Lord SesshoMaru!" Jaken yelled still looking for them. He walked to an opening and there was SesshoMaru and Rin. "Oh my lord. SesshoMaru!" Jaken ran up to him. SesshoMaru handed Rin over to him. "Uh, Lord?" Jaken didn't want to have to do anything with this human unless it had to do with her death.

"Kill her." SesshoMaru ordered. Both Rin and Jaken looked over at him with surprise. After everything he's done to keep her alive he wants her dead? Jaken had tears of joy and of proud coming down his face like a fountain. Rin was sniffling. She wasn't ready to die! Rin knew she had to get out of here…or stop wanting InuYasha. That was what was brothering lord SesshoMaru the most it was obvious.

"I'm sorry! Its just InuYasha's hair was annoying me and I wanted to clean it out that's all SesshoMaru. My heart belongs with you." Rin said as she bowed (she kicked Jaken and he dropped her). Rin looked up to see a look of delight and pleasure on his face.

"Lord SesshoMaru! What is wrong with you? Did you get hit on the head or something?" Jaken ran up to his lord. This was so unlike SesshoMaru! SesshoMaru glared at Rin.

"Rin…go to InuYasha and switch with that maiden Kagome." SesshoMaru smiled. Rin stepped back and Jaken fell from surprise. "Now!" He barked. Rin turned around and ran to the village (SesshoMaru had shown it to her before). Why was he so cruel all of the time?

"Oh! Pretty maiden Kagome!" Rin yelled as she saw Kagome walking towards her with a bow slung on her back and a bag full of arrows. Kagome blinked when she saw this little girl. How did she know her? "My name is Rin! SesshoMaru wanted me to trade places with you in our groups!" Rin said happily. Kagome bent down and smiled at Rin.

"No you won't be going with InuYasha. Because he's going to die. Now where is SesshoMaru?" Kagome asked and Rin turned around and started to run. Kagome sighed. Why couldn't little kids ever walk? Kagome ran and followed her. "SesshoMaru?" Kagome called out as they got near the clearing. Rin didn't want to go any further. Kagome grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her along. "SesshoMaru why did you want me to join you?" Kagome asked letting go of Rin and getting ready to draw her bow.

"Rin…You brought her back? Kagome why? I mean I clearly said…"

"Ya I know!" Kagome yelled angrily. "I guess brothers are the same." Kagome muttered. Rin looked at the both of them.

"Okay I'm glad you were able to come. I am hoping you still want InuYasha dead?" SesshoMaru got up and walked to Kagome. Kagome gulped. What had she gotten herself into?

"Lord SesshoMaru! What about me? Am I just trash?" Rin asked tears coming down her face. SesshoMaru shook his head and picked Rin up. He was cradling her trying to get her to go to sleep.

"No Rin. I love you. But I needed to make sure that Kagome came that's all." SesshoMaru quickly threw his glance to Jaken. Kagome understood and placed an arrow on her bow. She aimed quickly and killed Jaken. SesshoMaru nodded. Kagome sighed and sat down. It was actually fun to kill someone like that. Kagome shook this thought out of her mind. She couldn't act like this!

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha standing there. "Take this bloody thing off!" InuYasha said lifting the necklace up as much as he could. "You're no longer with me, ever again so take this god damn thing off wench!" InuYasha cracked his knuckles. Kagome stood up.

"Sit boy! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled angrily. As InuYasha was getting up Kagome opened her mouth. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome ran out of breath. InuYasha could barely get up.

"Why you bloody-"

"SIT!" Kagome was enjoying this. This was for all of the times he had hurt her feelings. Kagome was starting to feel sorry for InuYasha and she then realized she had never been in love with him. "This is for all of the times you've acted like a jerk!" Kagome scowled. InuYasha just stayed on the ground. There was no point in trying to get up, she would say sit when he tried. "Just…stay SITTING!" Kagome laughed when he went into the ground. Sighing she knew it would only be fair to take it off, but then again… "Go on back to the village InuYasha. I'm not taking it off." Kagome turned around.

InuYasha got up. "Kagome please can we at least do…" InuYasha asked so sincere. Kagome saw SesshoMaru jump back and his face had a dumbstruck expression. He coughed and took Rin out of there. Kagome turned around to see InuYasha standing there, naked. Kagome's whole face turned red. InuYasha walked up to her and started taking off her clothes. Kagome could only stand there. Was InuYasha going to really? Kagome realized by this point all of her clothes were off. Kagome felt something between her legs. She knew what it was (and you should to…I mean both of them standing there naked…um I'm not going to really go into more details). InuYasha knocked her to the ground with him on top of her. This didn't seem right at all.

"Get off! Help! Somebody help! Please!" Kagome moaned. She knew that InuYasha was enjoying every little bit.

"Get off of her you beast!" SesshoMaru yelled as he kicked him off. InuYasha looked at Kagome then grabbed his clothes and ran off. Kagome was crying. SesshoMaru walked to her and bent down. He put her head on his chest. "Shhh… it's all right now. He won't put another finger on you." He cooed. "Oh here put your clothes on." He said as he handed her, her clothes. He quickly turned around. Kagome smiled. He seemed much more human than InuYasha for some reason. Kagome quickly put on her clothes.

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked as she looked around. SesshoMaru chuckled. "Hey what are you laughing at? Hey don't walk away from me! I'm talking to you!" Kagome was mad. She ran after SesshoMaru. Kagome almost fell over SesshoMaru when he stopped. In front of him was Rin in Kikyo's arms. "Kikyo…" Kagome muttered. Kikyo looked up and saw Kagome.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kikyo snapped. Kagome staring at her feet decided that she didn't have to take this. She was sick and tired of Kikyo showing up anyway.

"Shut up you slut! You made him destroy the well you made him hate me! Well now he's yours! Go have him I don't care anymore!" Kagome yelled. She was so angry that a vein had popped up on her head. Kagome crossed her arms.

"I wondered when you would give up on him Kagome. He never loved you; it was a game to him. All just a game. Just like it was for you." Kikyo walked off with Rin still in her arms. Kagome bit her lower lip. Why should she care what Kikyo says? SesshoMaru stared at Kagome. Kagome realized this and blushed.

"You and Kikyo can finally stop fighting over InuYasha now huh?" SesshoMaru said with relief in his voice. 'Is he happy? I thought he hated humans.' Kagome sighed. She put her arms at her side.

"Ya. It's finally over. I can finally go home for good. I never have to come back here. Never again." Kagome sighed. She heard SesshoMaru move. "Um SesshoMaru?" Kagome looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. SesshoMaru looked back at her. "I thought you hated humans." Kagome walked up to him. He embraced her.

"I…I did. But now…Kagome I-I-I love you. Please don't leave, not now. Not when I finally got you." SesshoMaru held her tightly. Kagome snuggled up to him. She couldn't stay here she had to go home. She pulled away from him. Staring in his eyes she opened her mouth to tell him. Before she got a word out he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Damn her." InuYasha muttered. He was watching Kagome and SesshoMaru from up on a tree. "She never loved me. It was always my brother she was interested in. Great." InuYasha sat up. "Huh, what the?" InuYasha exclaimed as Kagome pulled away from SesshoMaru.

"No! Stop it! I can't…I want to but I can't! You're a full demon!" Kagome yelled. She was backing away from SesshoMaru. "Hojo! I have a boyfriend, ya his name is Hojo and he's head over heels in love with me!" Kagome was nervous.

"Kagome…I could use the jewel to become human! I'll do anything to be with you!" SesshoMaru yelled back. InuYasha scratched his head. What was he supposed to do? If he used the shard to become human he could go back to Kagome's time and stay there permanently without having to worry about hiding in her house. InuYasha jumped down right in front of Kagome. Kagome gasped. What was InuYasha doing here?

"You claim you can use the jewel to become human. You can't! You have no human blood in you it wouldn't work! It'd only make you stronger!" InuYasha growled. Kagome stepped back and quietly placed an arrow on her bow. She was going to have no choice but to kill both of them.

"You don't know that InuYasha! Don't underestimate the power of the jewel!" SesshoMaru growled his eyes turning red.

"InuYasha shut up!" Kagome yelled as she ran away from the guys hiding her bow and arrow in front of her (she still had a bag of arrows on her back). InuYasha looked at her desperately. "Mind your own business already!" Kagome yelled as she turned around and let her arrow fly. It sent InuYasha to a tree hitting him in the same spot as Kikyo did also pinning him to a tree.

"Kagome? How could you? I love you." InuYasha croaked then blacked out. Kagome had used the same spell that Kikyo did. Kagome took a few steps towards him then made herself stop. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She was wrong. She had been in love with InuYasha. But she was also in love with SesshoMaru.

"Just like last time…killed like you were last time…InuYasha I'm sorry!" Kagome dropped her bow and all of her arrows and ran to him. SesshoMaru bit his lip. She had been in love with his brother after all. He had lost another girl he loved to InuYasha.

"First Rin now you Kagome." SesshoMaru said looking straight at Kagome. Kagome looked over at him her hands placed on her upper chest.

"SesshoMaru I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm in love with both InuYasha and you…I don't know what to do." Kagome fell to her knees. The tears just wouldn't stop coming. SesshoMaru went to her and cradled her like he did earlier. It was dark now. "Night already?" Kagome croaked. A light went over InuYasha. Kagome gasped. He had turned into a human. She had to make sure SesshoMaru didn't see InuYasha like this! "I…go away! I love InuYasha! I choose him over you!" Kagome yelled hoping out of SesshoMaru's arms and away from InuYasha. SesshoMaru stood up.

"You, him, I…Kagome as long as you're here I will try to get you back at all costs." SesshoMaru said jumping off. Kagome sighed. She had done it! She had made sure SesshoMaru didn't find out about InuYasha on the moonless night! Now what was she going to do? She had three guys in love with her: InuYasha, SesshoMaru, and Koga. She walked up to InuYasha. He opened his eyes.

"Kagome? Why?" He closed his eyes from the pain. "My brother where-what did you do?" InuYasha was weak. Kagome shook her head.

"I had to make sure he didn't see you like this that's all. My human friend." Kagome smiled at him. InuYasha was surprised when she said this.

"Hu-Human!" he yelled back to his old self. InuYasha looked at himself the best he could. 'Oops…I thought he knew.' Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Well…Now would be the best time for the jewel, Kagome." InuYasha placed his hand where the arrow was. He could barely even talk.

"You're in so much pain and all because of me…I'm sorry InuYasha." Kagome walked to him. "Let me pull it out." Kagome said as she tried to pull the arrow out. It wouldn't come out. "Why won't it come out?" Kagome tried pulling harder. It wouldn't even budge. InuYasha kicked her away. "Oww! What did you do that for?" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha smiled at her.

"Go, go get Kikyo. She can pull it out." InuYasha said. Kagome stood up. There was no way in hell she'd go get her.

"Like hell I'll go get her!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha sighed. It was actually reassuring to see her get jealous.

"No you idiot listen to me! You pulled out the arrow she shot in me right? Then she should be able to pull out the arrow you put it me! If you used your brain every once in a while." InuYasha shook his head. This got Kagome really mad.

"InuYasha! SIT boy!" She yelled. InuYasha fell to the ground, the arrow still wedged in his body.

"Well at least I'm not stuck to that tree…But I still have this arrow in my chest!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome. InuYasha turned around and starting walking to the village. Kagome stuck her nose in the air. InuYasha was such a jerk sometimes. SesshoMaru chuckled. He had watched the same thing, but what he didn't see was InuYasha as a human. He looked like a half-breed to him.

"Oh InuYasha, what did I do to you? I never should have met you. I shouldn't exist anymore. My job is done." Kagome went and picked up her bow and arrows. She ran to try and catch up with InuYasha.


	7. SesshoMaru's amazing choice

"InuYasha back so soon?" Kaede asked as she was mixing some herbs. "I expected you and lady Kagome to be gone for a while considering what the monk and Sango did…" Kaede trailed off. InuYasha did his best not to blush. He saw Sota there and shook his head.

"Twerp leave! Us adults need to talk, so vamoose!" InuYasha kicked Sota. Sota got up and left. Right before he walked out he turned around.

"You can't be InuYasha. You look human and have black hair. InuYasha doesn't." Sota stomped off. Everyone looked at InuYasha.

"What does he mean you're human and have black hair? I only see your usual white hair and your dog ears." Sango said blankly. She was leaning up against the wall away from Miroku. InuYasha blinked. Why was it that only Kagome, Sota, and him saw him as a human? InuYasha sat down.

"Where's Kikyo?" InuYasha asked pulling at the arrow. Everyone glared at him. InuYasha didn't care what they thought. "I'm done doing Kagome so I want to do Kikyo. Where is she?" InuYasha asked staring at his feet.

"Sit!" InuYasha fell to the floor. InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome standing there. "You have some nerve InuYasha! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome sat down. InuYasha yelped as the arrow was digging deeper in his chest. Kagome hopped up. "I'm sorry I totally forgot. It still hasn't come out?" Kagome bent over by InuYasha. InuYasha was biting his lower lip. "What is with everyone? Why don't they try to do something about this arrow?" Kagome asked in his ear.

"I don't know. But they don't see me in my human form either. They see me as my half demon form." InuYasha muttered back. Kagome blinked. "Sota he saw me in my human form. Only us three see me like-" InuYasha shook his head.

"Don't worry the night should be over soon." Kagome sat down not sure what to say or to do. Everyone was staring at them.

"Go on undress we don't care." Kaede surprisingly said. InuYasha turned red and Kagome fell from surprise.

"That's not what we're doing!" InuYasha jumped to his feet. "What is with you guys? This can't be my friends! They would never say such things! Show yourself Naraku!" InuYasha yelled looking around. Everything became blurry then they saw their friends tied up. Kagome placed an arrow on her bow.

"InuYasha go! This isn't good. With you right now…Go!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha stared at her.

"What are you insane? I'm not going to leave you! Never in all of the hells would I leave you!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist. Kagome wriggled her arm out of his grasp.

"Damn it InuYasha. Go get Kikyo. Have her pull out that arrow! Now before Naraku sees you in your human form! If he saw you then…" Kagome shook her head. InuYasha nodded and reluctantly ran to find Kikyo. "Naraku you're going to pay for playing such a dirty trick!" Kagome yelled. Where was he? It would be so much easier if he had at least one shard of the jewel. Kagome and InuYasha had recently collected them all.

"Kagome! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Kagome jumped. She looked over and saw Koga standing there. "Give me a shard piece unless you want to die!" Koga yelled. Kagome was hesitant. If she gave him a shard then InuYasha…

"I can't. If I do InuYasha won't be able to come live with me in my time." Kagome said holding up her bow. She pointed it directly at Koga. Why should she care who she killed? She was going to leave this place for good anyway. Koga looked at the floor. InuYasha was going to live with her?

"Kagome I betrayed my tribe for you! And this is how you repay me? I love you damn it!" Koga bit his lip. Kagome glared at him not lowering her bow any. Koga was going to go and try to kill InuYasha if she didn't do something.

"How sweet is this? Friends betraying each other. I couldn't have asked for anything more. Now where is the jewel? I know you have the whole thing." Cooed an unfamiliar male voice.

"Kagome watch out!" Yelled Tsubaki who came out from nowhere. She jumped into Kagome knocking her to the floor. Kagome looked up and saw the wall she was standing in front of her dissolve. Kagome sighed. That was way too close for her liking. Kagome felt a hand go from her neck downwards. She closed her eyes and felt lips on hers.

"What the bloody hell?" InuYasha yelled. He had just gotten back. From InuYasha's point of view it looked like Kagome was pinned down. "Get off of her Koga!" InuYasha growled. Kagome opened her eyes and looked above her and sure enough it was Koga kissing her. Kagome was staring at InuYasha. He was still a human.

"InuYasha?" Koga asked. He was staring at InuYasha. He looked different. "You look human. But…" Koga hopped up and walked to InuYasha. InuYasha smirked. Yes he still was a human but he didn't care, not anymore. He only wanted to be by Kagome at all costs. At the looks of things he managed to find Kikyo, for he had the arrow out.

"Kagome let's go home. I'm ready to make the ultimate sacrifice." InuYasha said pulling Kagome up. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She wasn't really sure whether she wanted to live with InuYasha or SesshoMaru. Tsubaki was standing there trying to calm Koga down. Kagome wanted SesshoMaru more than anyone else but she knew SesshoMaru wanted Rin more than anyone else. Kagome dropped her bow and ran out the door. She needed to talk to SesshoMaru.

Kagome stopped short of breath. She saw though SesshoMaru there fighting someone; Rin was standing behind him with some arrows and a bow. Walking up to Rin Kagome sensed that Rin was dead set on helping SesshoMaru. Rin looked at Kagome and dropped her bow. Kagome picked it up and grabbed an arrow. "You don't know how to use this do you?" Rin shook her head. "He's testing you I bet. To see whether you're worthy of his love." Kagome said though dry lips. Rin gasped. That couldn't be true SesshoMaru practically hated her! "If not then why did he save your life Rin?" Kagome asked handing back the bow and arrow.

Rin spread her feet apart. "Naraku die!" Rin yelled as she let her arrow fly. SesshoMaru turned around at these words and the arrow skimmed his cheek. Rin turned red. Kagome tried her best not to laugh; after all she was pretty bad at archery when she first tried. SesshoMaru shook his head. That was when he saw Kagome standing there. What was she doing here? She was going to ruin everything with Rin!

"SesshoMaru we need to talk!" Kagome stopped there because she saw that Rin was shaking. Kagome bent down by her as Rin fell to her knees. "Rin what's wrong? You can't be anything more than an ordinary human." Kagome placed her hand under Rin's chin and made her look at her.

"SesshoMaru is going to die. I saw it. He's going to die!" Rin was crying uncontrollably. Kagome embraced her and quickly stood back up picking up the bow and an arrow. "You're going to save him Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"I know what you're going through. I've been through it too many times but Rin you're not going to like what happens afterward when I'm gone." Kagome stared past SesshoMaru's shoulder. He raised his eyebrows since he could hear everything that they were saying. Kagome smirked and sent her arrow flying. It went past SesshoMaru right next to his cheek but not even skimming it.

"No! You bloody- you have interfered too often Kikyo's reincarnation!" Naraku yelled foaming at the lips. SesshoMaru looked at Rin who was on the ground cradling herself. She saw that he was going to die and it affected her this much? Kagome gasped as SesshoMaru was being covered in Naraku's body. SesshoMaru tried to claw his way out but nothing he did worked. Naraku swallowed up his body. Kagome fell to her knees and Rin was going ballistic.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha yelled loudly as he cut where SesshoMaru had just been. He cut enough of Naraku's body for SesshoMaru to get out of it. "Naraku you will die today!" InuYasha leapt at Naraku once again.

"Amusing he saved my life." SesshoMaru said blankly as he stood by Kagome with Rin in his arms. Kagome looked at InuYasha. Why would he save SesshoMaru's life? Kagome took a good luck at InuYasha and gasped. He was still a human! But how is he able to use the tetsusaiga like that? Something was seriously going on here but what? "Hmm he's human again. I remember when he changed into a human when he was just a little whelp." SesshoMaru smiled a happy smile.

"Hey brother." InuYasha walked up to him. SesshoMaru looked behind InuYasha and nodded. "Heh, I knew you would approve. I was just repaying you. It was about time I did." InuYasha held out his hand. SesshoMaru took it and they shook. Kagome was dead surprised by this. What was going on here? I mean SesshoMaru and InuYasha getting along! InuYasha looked at Kagome with pity.

"InuYasha let her talk to me, that is what she came here for." SesshoMaru grabbed InuYasha's arm. Kagome walked past them. She sighed. SesshoMaru quickly followed.

"You're in love with Rin, I'm in love with you and InuYasha. I can't stand to be away from you though. So what is it we're supposed to do?" Kagome looked at the ground. SesshoMaru embraced her.

"You're right. I love Rin but she…I can't. She's too young. Kagome you forgot to say that I loved you as well." SesshoMaru stroked her hair.

"Kagome hurry up!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome leaned up to SesshoMaru. How was she ever going to choose between them? SesshoMaru knew he could never really have her if he did then… SesshoMaru sighed letting her go. Kagome looked up at him with surprise and hurt. She had a feeling of what he was going to do next.

"Kagome me and you just isn't right. I want to but we can't. I mean what about poor InuYasha over there? He's ready to become a human and live with you in your time. I could never go to your time." SesshoMaru gave her a faint smile. Kagome bit her tongue.

"You don't know whether you can come to my time or not! You've never tried! Please try before you make up your mind." Kagome stared at her shoes. SesshoMaru walked up to her and kissed her. He motioned for her to hop on his back. Kagome smiled and hopped on. SesshoMaru ran as fast as he could so InuYasha and Rin wouldn't see them. They were at the destroyed well. "Let's go." Kagome got ready to walk into the black aurora covering the well. SesshoMaru grabbed her arm.

"What if I make it?" SesshoMaru was staring at the well somewhat afraid. Kagome chuckled.

"Easy. You'll use the jewel to become human!" Kagome closed her eyes, cocked her head, and smiled. Holding hands they walked together. When they opened their eyes SesshoMaru placed Kagome on his back and they hopped out of the well. "Well welcome to my home SesshoMaru." Kagome lead him to her house. SesshoMaru got nervous. Kagome quickly lead him up to her bedroom. "Um here." Kagome said as she held the jewel out to him. SesshoMaru smiled and took it. He gulped it down. Less than a minute later a light covered SesshoMaru. When it was gone Kagome could only stare.

"Kagome?" SesshoMaru asked her. Kagome didn't know how to tell him so she led him to the full body mirror on her wall. SesshoMaru almost fell from surprise. He had light brown hair, the stripes on the side of his face were gone, his ears were like Kagome's, and his claws were gone.

Kagome placed her hand on his forehead. "Well at least you still have that blue moon on your head." Kagome ran her hand over it. SesshoMaru smiled faintly. He wasn't sure if this was the right choice for him. A loud growl interrupted his thinking. SesshoMaru blushed lightly. "Hungry? Well since it's your first day here let's go out." Kagome was about to head out of her room when she realized her clothes were all dirty. "Um go wait downstairs and stay there. I'll be down in a sec." Kagome rubbed the back of her head. SesshoMaru walked downstairs. He was amazed with everything he saw.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kagome's mom walked in the living room. SesshoMaru turned to her and jumped back. He cracked his fingers. A breeze touched them. "I didn't think I had any windows open…" Kagome's mom looked around. Kagome ran straight into the well. She hopped out and was looking for InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha appeared in front of her, back in his half demon form. Kagome smiled at the sight of him and placed her hands around his neck. InuYasha was dumbstruck with what Kagome did next.

"Kagome?" InuYasha felt around his neck. She took that necklace off! Kagome hugged him and quickly turned around. He slowly raised his hand and shakily placed it on her shoulder. "Sota. He wants to stay here, in your place Kagome. None of us want him to go. He…it's good that you're leaving actually. Now we can all forget about all of that future stuff and not change history." InuYasha said sincerely. Kagome gulped.

"If he doesn't want to leave we can't make him. He could always come back. Good-bye for good InuYasha. Take good care of my brother. I'm sure he'll make a good swordsman and a healer." Kagome walked back to the destroyed well. This was the last time she'd ever come to the federal era. "Hey SesshoMaru. Let's go okay?" Kagome asked pulling at his arm. Kagome was now wearing jean shorts and a tank top.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around and saw her mom standing there. Kagome looked at her feet. She saw a shadow behind her. Someone was standing/hiding behind her! SesshoMaru noticed this too and walked over to Kagome.

"Let's go. Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't see." SesshoMaru hissed. Kagome turned around and walked out of the door SesshoMaru right behind her. They ran as fast as they could away from her house. "Rin!" SesshoMaru exclaimed. Kagome turned around and saw Rin standing there. Rin looked at Kagome back to SesshoMaru back to Kagome.

"Who is that? IS that Lord SesshoMaru? Oh god." Rin stepped back her hands over her mouth. SesshoMaru looked at Rin with something close to sorrow. Kagome bent down and embraced Rin. Kagome looked up at SesshoMaru. What were they going to do? Kagome opened her moth to say something but closed it because she couldn't think of anything to say. Kagome felt a strange sensation go through her body. A light covered Rin. When the light was gone Rin was too. Kagome looked everywhere and saw no trace of her. SesshoMaru walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"Let's go eat Kagome. It's for the best she's not here you know." SesshoMaru was staring at the sky. Was it just his imagination or did Rin look a little like Kagome? Sighing he followed Kagome without saying another word. Kagome decided to take him to a sushi bar. SesshoMaru looked at it then at Kagome with a look of disgust.

"Hey you haven't even tried it yet!" Kagome exclaimed. "Oh hey Hojo…" Kagome trailed off as Hojo came to take their orders. SesshoMaru sensed Kagome's nervousness and sorrow. "Hojo listen I'm sorry…I never meant to-" Hojo placed his finger over her mouth. He had his eyes closed.

"Kagome forget it. I'm here to get money to buy something for my girlfriend for Valentines Day." Hojo said with no emotion. Kagome bit her lower lip.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Kagome asked shyly. She was sorry that she gave Hojo up. Hojo looked at her awkwardly. Kagome shook her head. "Never mind. Sorry I shouldn't have…" Kagome trailed off running her hand through her hair. Hojo looked over at SesshoMaru.

"What happened to that demon looking guy you gave me up for Kagome?" Hojo asked bitterly. Kagome stood up. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"SesshoMaru let's go. I'm leaving Hojo and I'm not planning to come back." Kagome fluffed her hair as she walked out of the door. SesshoMaru blinked and ran after her. "Argh! Why am I so upset? I never liked him! Stupid InuYasha you knew I liked your brother and you let him live. I expected different from you. You stupid-" Kagome grumbled. SesshoMaru followed silently not sure whether to tell Kagome that he was behind her or not. Well at least he knew a little about this place now. SesshoMaru had a feeling that if he even wanted to leave this time he wouldn't be able to.

Kagome turned around and stared at SesshoMaru. "SesshoMaru that you're here we're going to have to place you in a school. I'll catch you up so you won't have to start from kindergarten Tomorrow we enroll you into my junior high!" Kagome exclaimed pulling SesshoMaru behind her. Kagome decided to just go to McDonalds.


End file.
